Death, Hate, Friendship
by XxDarkCryxX
Summary: A girl wishes to join the Survey Corps, but is her emotions going to get in the way of her confidence? Will she be able to protect the ones she cares about more than anything? She meets someone who isn't like everyone else, he is special... AU (in a way) OCxOC ErenxOC(Friendship).
1. Chapter One-Childhood

**(A/N: Hello! And welcome to the beginning of my story! First I want to say that I changed the title of my Fan Fiction, since I wasn't 100% okay with it, hope that's okay. About the story, this chapter in the past from when my character was little. Next chapter it will go on to when she and others are in the Trainee Squad which will contain more OCs, and then it will go forward to when she is in her official Affiliation. Thanks for visiting, hope you like it!)**

Prologue

The wire flies out and a girl is swung across a street, quickly nearing a building. She shows fright in her expression as stomping echoes throughout the ground. She speeds up with gas briskly escaping from behind.

All of the sudden a large hand comes up to her near-sighted view and before she has a chance to move it smacks her over to the wall of a building. She falls down to the ground and winces in pain. Blood runs down her temple as she slowly opens her eyes. She pants quickly as she glances to the side to see the Titan walking over to her slowly with its hand stretched out towards her.

"Well, at least I'll try to think I did a successful job before I died..." She whispers to her self as her vision starts to get hazy.

A name starts being yelled out and she hears the quick lashes of a maneuvering device launching at walls getting closer to her by the second.

"No... Don't worry about me... E.." Her head then tilts forward as she closes her eyes.

* * *

Year 845

"Jewel!" A middle-aged women stands at the front steps of her house shouting.

"What mother!" A little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes emerges from the end of the street with a large smile on her face.

"Come inside darling, it's getting late." The women stepped back inside as the little girl followed.

"Guess what, mommy! I saw the soldiers again!" She ran up to her mom in an excited rush.

"Oh really and did they say anything to you?" She kisses her daughter on the forehead and squats to her height as she fixes her little dress.

"No, not really, but I told them that I can't wait to join them in fighting!" Her mom froze in her movements as she slowly looked up at the girl's face.

"And why in the world would you tell them that?"

"Because it's true, mommy! I'm going to help them."

"Don't even try to dream about it."

"B-but why can't I?"

"Because, Jewel. Haven't you noticed how dangerous it is out there! You could get yourself killed in an instant!"

"Not if you're good at it..."

"Forget about it young woman, no one is joining anything."

"Mommy you could at least give me a chance to get older!"

"FORGET ABOUT IT!... Dinner is ready. Eat. Your father will be home soon."

Jewel sat down quietly at the dinner table and silently picked at her food.

The front door opened and the sound of a man sighing came from the scene.

"I'm home..." The man entered the kitchen and stretched before going up to his wife and planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What's with the sour face, little girl?" He ruffled Jewel's hair and sat down at the seat next to her.

She remained silent as she continued to pick at her food.

"Okay, what happened?" He looked at his wife with a quizzical look as she turned to him.

"She told me that she wants to join the Survey Corps."

"What? Why?" He glanced at Jewel and then back at his wife.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I told her to forget about it and we ended the situation."

"Yes but why did Jewel mention it in the first place?"

"Well... Bec-"

"I want to be with big brother." Jewel suddenly spoke up as she interrupted her mother from talking.

"Jewel..." Her father breathed out heavily with disappointment.

Her mother quickly put down the plate she was grasping and grabbed Jewel roughly by the arm.

"Young lady! Your brother chose to leave us and train, but who even knows if he would want to join the Survey Corps like you!" She yelled at her with tears welling up in her eyes.

"But I miss him! I want to be with big brother so I won't have to miss him anymore!" Jewel shoved her mother and backed away.

"I will show you... I'll show you that I can fight and protect the people with big brother" Tears streamed down her face as she then ran out the front door and slammed it shut.

Jewel's mother stayed silent and kept her gaze towards the door.

The man started to chuckle lightly as he also stared at the door.

"What is so funny to you?" His wife snapped at him quickly.

"My little girl is growing up to be a very mature women."

"And what makes you say that?"

"The fact that she is acting very persistent about joining the Survey Corps once she is older is what makes her mature."

"You're fine with her joining?!"

"Yeah, if she says she can win then let her try."

"... I can't afford to lose her..."

"Yes, yes, Isabella, you're afraid to lose her, but at least give her chance... I know she can do it..."

"I'm not okay with it, and I never will be."

* * *

"I don't get it... Why does mommy hates it so much." Jewel walked the roads of the houses and thought to herself.

"Hey!" A little girl ran up to her with a smile, "What's wrong, Jewel? You don't look too happy?"

"Sorry... I just am not in the mood, Avalyn..."

"Parents got angry at you?"

"Yeah... I don't even want to go back home."

"Why? Are they that mad at you? What did you do?"

"I told them that I want to be with big brother once I get older."

"Isn't your big brother training to go fight Titans?!" The girl jumps in front of Jewel with excitement.

"Yeah. And I want to fight with him..."

"That would be so cool! We could both go with your brother. How awesome would that be?!"

"You're right, Avalyn! That would  
be so cool!"

"But remember we have to stick together no matter what."

"No matter what?"

"Yeah, Jewel! We're best friends, which means we have to stick together! Pinky promise." Avalyn raised up her hand to Jewel's view and smiled sincerely at her.

Jewel winded her pinky around her's, "I promise, Avalyn. We will stick together, no matter what."

"Well then good! I'm excited..."

"Excited? For what?"

"To fight Titans! It seems so fun, even though I've never seen one."

"I heard they're dangerous."

"Yeah but it's not like we're going to die! Come on Jewel, don't be so negative. Weren't you the one who first mentioned about joining the Survey Corps?"

"Yeah I know, but I was just thinking what would happen if something bad happened to us."

"Please stop talking like that... You're just bringing the mood down."

"Sorry, Avalyn..."

"It's okay, let's go play! Isn't that what you came out of your house for? It's so sunny outside! I love it when it's sunny!"

"No I didn't come out to play... Didn't I tell you already?"

"Did you? I didn't notice. Come on!" Avalyn pulled Jewel's arm and motioned for her to follow.

_"Avalyn... Did you change the subject only to cheer me up?"_ Jewel thought to her self as she smiled softly and ran down the streets of Shinganshina together with Avalyn. Side by side.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter! I know it's pretty short, in my opinion, but I think it turned out well! About the OC's that signed up, I only included one so far, but more will come in the next chapter! Leave a review if you feel like it! Hopefully a nice one if you like it so far, and I will be updating very soon! -_XxDarkCryxX_)**


	2. Chapter 2-Trainee

**(A/N: Hello again! Welcome to my second chapter of my lovely Fan Fiction. In this chapter all the GIRL OCs will be involved. No guy OC's yet (but for the two who submitted, you will come along soon, so don't worry. I didn't ditch you.) Sorry for another short chapter, but I hope you like it! Leave a review if you like it a lot. -_XxDarkCryxX)_**

* * *

**_Year 848_**

"Hey... Wake up. Wake Up!" A shout came from inside a small room as a girl quickly sat up with her eyes open wide.

"Good morning, Jewel." A girl with brown hair stood next to the small bed with a smile on her face.

"Avalyn... Please don't yell at me like that. You startled me..."

"Oh, my bad. But come on and get dressed. Boring speech today..."

"Ugh... Again?"

"Yep. Now come on and dress yourself." She pulled Jewel's arm, urging her to get out of bed.

"Okay. Okay, I'll get up, just give me a minute."

-_It's been two years since I last told my parents about joining the Survey Corps. I never really talked about it to them any time after. The fall of Shinganshina changed everything. And all because of some titans... Me and Avalyn along with her guardian Sophia made it out perfectly fine without a single pain. But my parents... That's a different story. My trusty father got eaten from those monsters and my mom can't even walk anymore. She has trouble keeping her mind straight and every night she wakes up screaming my father's name. I thought that they would turn out fine and both alive that day. But that would only be a dream in my head. I try my best to keep those emotions in the back of my head. I have a brother named Lukas, who is 5 years older than me. He is in the Survey Corps, and I can't lose him like I lost my dad. Please. Live..._-

Jewel sat up and stretched out her arms. She yawned as she stood up and began to remove her shirt. 10 minutes later she was just putting on her light brown coat that went up mid-back. The back of her coat, along with her left breast pocket, contained a symbol that pictured two swords intersecting each other meaning that she was in the Trainee Division.

Jewel walked out of the living quarters and walked past several people who were chatting with each other happily.

"Hey Jewel! There you are, finally. But hey, I want you to meet someone! This is Alice Boshers." The girl slightly smiled at me and waved quietly. She had dark grey eyes and looked kind enough for a first impression.

"Nice to meet you." Jewel smiled at she and attempted to exchange small talk once Avalyn trailed off somewhere else.

"Where are you from?" Jewel appeared to be a bit nervous as she bit her lip once she asked the question.

"Shinganshina, you?"

"Also, from Shinganshina"

"You too? Oh. Um, so I'm guessing you were there when, that happened..."

"Yep Titans just had to come around and kill my dad..."Jewel sounded slightly annoyed and angry as she spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry... I'm guessing you don't really like being reminded of that day, but I know titans just had to come and ruin everything..." Alice looked down to the ground.

"Ha so you slightly feel my pain."

"I guess..."

Once the conversation was at the brink of awkwardness Jewel glanced at Avalyn. She was talking to another boy who had nearly shoulder length blonde hair. He looks small for his age, but still seemed to be the same age as Jewel.

"Um, excuse me." Jewel smiled at Alice and began her way to Avalyn. She walked past the people around, but suddenly someone bumped into her and she tripped over her foot and fell to the side.

"Ow, dammit are you okay?" Jewel turned her head to see a man looking over at her with his hand outstretched toward her. He had ash-brown hair and light brown eyes.

She took his hand and he pulled her back to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." She averted her eyes from his face.

"Hey sorry that I bumped into you, someone just HAD to shove me." He looked back to two guys who were laughing.

"By the way, name's Jean Kirstein. I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm Jewel Everhardt, I-I've been around, I guess you just haven't noticed me."

"Oh. Um, well nice to meet you." They both appeared to be awkwardly looking away from each other. Jean had his right hand behind his head and Jewel's left hand was holding her right arm across her chest.

"Aww, what's with the red face, Jean! Nervous around girls?" The guy who was laughing put his arm around Jean, but he moved the guy away from him.

"Am not! It just got a bit awkward, that's all..."

"Yeah, yeah, let's go lover boy..." The guy started to walk away motioning Jean to follow.

"Don't call me that! I guess I'll see you around?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you later..." She smiled back with a slightly red face. He walked away as he waved goodbye.

"Jewel!" Avalyn Came up from behind Jewel startling her in the process.

"Please Avalyn, didn't I tell you not to startle me like that?..."

"Oh right. Sorry, again. But hey, who was that guy you were just talking to? Looked like you two were really hitting it off. Wait! Don't tell me you like him!"

"W-What?! I do not like him! W-we were just introducing our selves to each other..."

"Well then why is your face so red?" She smirked at her as she followed Jewel's gaze to see that she was looking right at Jean from behind.

"No I don't like him! You're just making me nervous. I-I-"

"Hey it's okay Jewel, I'll stop trying to make you admit it, but you do like him."

"Avalyn..."

"Haha I was just talking to someone too."

"Yeah I saw, I was about to come to you, but I had a problem on the way. Who was it you were talking to?"

"Oh, his name was Armin...um... Arlert! That was his name... but yeah. We were just talking about stuff and such."

All of the sudden a bell started to chime meaning that the speech is about to start. Everyone walked to their respectful places and stood single filed in rows.

For the speech, it didn't last very long. It then went down to daily training.

* * *

"What's today?" Jewel asked Avalyn as she stretched her arms.

"Martial arts, I think." Avalyn yawned as she walked side by side with Jewel.

They walked on to the field filled with other soldiers who were training.

"So not in the mood to train today..." Avalyn complained as Jewel stood in front of her.

"You know you have to." Jewel handed Avalyn a short knife. Avalyn sighed as she took it.

"I have to? But I don't wanna. I don't even get why we're doing this anyways." Avalyn looked down at the short knife.

"Hey! Jewel! You're not slacking off are you!" Jewel jumped from surprise and turned from the sudden voice.

A short knife was thrown at her direction. She attempted to grab it, but fumbled and it fell to the ground next to her feet.

She looked up to see Jean walking towards her.

"What are doing? You're going to pick up right?" He asked her before he bended down to pick it up himself.

He placed it in her hand and backed away slowly.

"Well? Do you not know what to do?"

"I do," She looked up at him after her moment of silence. Suddenly she tossed the short knife to him and slightly smiled, "but you're the bad guy."

"Heh, okay be that way. But let me warn you, I'm not trying to purposely hurt you!" He charged at her with great speed. Jewel then stepped to the side and before he had a chance to stop running she quickly grabbed his shoulder and arm as she pushed him down to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Jewel let go of Jean and grabbed the knife from his hand before she got up.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Jewel held her hand out to help Jean up, but he swatted her hand away and got up himself.

"Who knew you were that good..."

"Not you." She placed the knife in his hand and began to walk away.

"W-wait! Aren't you going to keep training?"

"Yes, but with someone else." She smiled at his before turning back around towards Avalyn who was sitting on the ground in the shade.

"I swear you like him." Avalyn looked up at Jewel from where she was sitting.

"A-Avalyn! I do not! Get up before the supervisors catch you slacking off!"

The day then came to an end and the sunlight went away to bring moonlight to the night sky.

* * *

It was dinner time. The trainees came along to eat. Jewel, who sat next to Avalyn and some others girls, had her attention on something different.

She took notice of a guy who looked the same age as her. He had dark brown hair, and teal colored eyes. He had a certain look to his eyes. A look of desperation and hate...

"Jewel?" Alice, who was sitting in front of Jewel caught her unknown gaze.

"What?" Jewel darted her head upwards and looked at Alice in surprise.

"You were just spacing off for a second..." Alice grinned at Jewel before continuing to eat.

Jewel shook away the comment and went back deep in her thoughts.

Once again she looked at the guy who she never truly recognized.

-_I don't even know his name..._- she thought to herself as she slowly shook her head in disappointment towards her own thoughts.

"Talk about lack of communication..." Jewel suddenly spoke out as she sighed.

"What?" Avalyn looked at her in confusion.

"What?" Jewel turned to her to see what was wrong.

"What do you mean by lack of communication?"

"I said that?"

"Yes."

"No I didn't. That must have been Alice." Jewel pointed slightly towards Alice. She shot a look of complete confusion from suddenly hearing her own name.

"What about me?" Alice looked back and forth at Jewel and Avalyn.

"I would've sworn you said something." Once Avalyn finished her sentence Jewel stuffed a piece of bread in her mouth and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jewel replied with a muffled voice as she stood up and walked out of the bench connected to the table.

"Be right back." Jewel waved at Avalyn and Alice before quickly walking away.

"What was that all about?" Alice glanced at Avalyn who appeared to have a worried look in her eyes.

"I don't know..." Avalyn followed Jewel with her gaze silently until she was out of sight.

Jewel sighed as she walked to the corner of the wooden cabin they were in.

She moved past many people, but a girl bumped in to her all of a sudden.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't really paying attention..." The girl apologized quickly to my defense. She appeared to have shoulder length, caramel brown hair with hazel eyes.

"Don't worry I wasn't paying attention as well, but nice to meet you." Jewel smiled at the girl who quickly smiled back.

"Hello! I'm Lyra Stadler. You?"

"Jewel Everhardt."

"Well, nice to meet you too." She made a small bow before Jewel continued to walk off.

Jewel sat down I'm the shadows of the corner. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them before heaving a sigh.

"Hey, you okay?" She heard a familiar voice echo down towards her. She looked up to see Jean standing over her.

"Yeah I'm fine..." She put her head back on her knees.

"I'm guessing that's your way if silently telling me to leave you alone."

"No, it's not that... Sorry."

"It's okay I get it." Jean then turned around to walk away.

"Wait, Jean!" Jewel then quickly called out to him, "stay. I-I want to talk to you."

"Um, s-sure." He slowly sits down next to Jewel, keeping a foot worth of space between them two.

"Well look at that. Jewel is talking to that guy again." Avalyn kept her gaze in the direction Jewel was located.

"Are they like... together?" Lyra, who recently joined Avalyn and Alice at the table, wondered about the situation.

"You know, I'm pretty sure they're just friends." Alice quickly denied the comment.

"You're right, Alice. They just met. I'm pretty sure they're just friends, but you never know..." Avalyn smirked at her own remark.

"So… What do you want to talk about?" After a moment of silence between the two, Jean looked at her confusingly.

"I don't get it…" Jewel mumbled quietly and remained silent in the end.

"What?"

"I just don't get. Why am I acting so negative all of a sudden?" Jean takes a peek at Jewel's face to see tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Um. And what are you thinking about that seems so bad?"

"I have a brother, who is about 5 years older than me. He's in the Survey Corps at the moment, and I'm just scared I'm going to lose him. I can't afford to lose more people who I care for deeply."

"More people?" Once Jean asked, Jewel slowly turns her head to meet his eyes but quickly averted her gaze.

"Well… m-my dad died 2 years ago and my mom will die soon. So you could say I lost her too." Jean's eyes slightly widened once he hears her response.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. Sorry that you had to hear all that whining. I'm so pathetic…"

"You're not pathetic. You're just afraid." He stood up and looked down at her.

"Afraid?" She looked up at him to find him smiling down at her.

"Yeah. Now get up." Jean grabs both of her arms and picks her up onto her feet.

"I don't you want people to think you're so pathetic." He quietly chuckles to his comment.

Jewel stays silent for about 10 seconds, until she quickly out-stretches her arms and hugs him.

"U-um Jewel…" Jean's face turns bright red in response to her sudden gesture.

"Oh! S-sorry…" She moves away from him and runs off when the sound of a large bell echoes through the room.

* * *

"Ahh… That was really good food!" Lyra stretched her arms. She stood in between Avalyn and Alice as they walked back to their living quarters.

"Where did Jewel go?" Avalyn looked around in every direction.

"I don't know. I even asked Jean if he knew where she went off to, but he also had no idea." Alice replied.

"Who the hell is Jean?" Avalyn looked back at Alice with a surprised look in her face.

"The so-called 'guy' who is always talking to Jewel." Alice sounded annoyed by the pointless question.

"His name is Jean?" Avalyn widened her eyes in surprise. Alice sighed loudly and shook her head.

"Shit, why do I even… you know, you two go ahead. I have um… things to do." She turned the other direction and walked away from the other to girls.

"If it makes you feel any better, even I didn't know his name, but I still don't get why she got so annoyed over something like that." Lyra attempted to ease the mood.

"I know right, she made a bitchy move right there, don't you think so?" Avalyn sounded slightly angry as she spoke.

"Wha-, well I don't think she was acting 'bitchy'. I think she just didn't like the dumb conversation we were starting."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go find her so I can apologize." Avalyn turned around and quickly walked the direction Alice walked off to.

Later when no one was out doors any longer Avalyn and Lyra spotted Alice doing sit-ups alone in the darkness. She sat up quickly in shock once she heard both of them.

"W-what the hell are you two doing here?" Alice stood up and dusted off her pants and shirt.

"I want to ask you the same question." Lyra responded.

"I just wanted to be alone." Alice looked at the ground near her feet.

"Hey, Alice. I'm sorry for acting stupid back there. I just didn't know something that you did and I was a bit surprised." Avalyn apologized.

"Don't worry, it doesn't matter. That was a long time ago. I totally forgot about," Alice walked past both stretching her arms in the process, "let's go back to the living quarter before we get caught out here."

They get back to the quarters in no time and Alice quickly climbs in bed and falls asleep.

Avalyn looked up at Jewel's bed and saw her sleeping soundly. She sighed a sigh of relief before saying goodnight to Lyra and climbing into her bed herself.

"I wish I knew why you left like that, Jewel…" Avalyn gazed at the top of her bunk bed as she talked to herself quietly. She then closed her eyes and the surroundings turned dark.

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review! I'd appreciate it.. :D)**


End file.
